¡Mi Tomatito!
by ArminGamer
Summary: YAOI. Lovino solo quiere descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol para comer tomates. Pero mientras come, un grato recuerdo lo hace pasar un buen rato con su "Stupido" español.


Bueno, quiero aclarar que este es mi primer Spamano xD, y pues... Originalmente esta historia la hice para un DatexYuki (Segonku Basara) llamado "¡Manzanas verdes para Yuki-chan!". Pero claro, luego de un time un amigo y yo, nos dimos cuenta que la historia podria funcionar enormemente para cambiarlo a un España-Romano facilmente xD. Espero que esta historia les guste, la verdad estoy un poco nervioso por ello xD.

Vale, HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR AL IGUAL QUE A MI SOLO ME PERTENECE ESTA HISTORIA, NO GANO NADA MONETARIO POR ELLO, SOLO LA DICHA DE SER LEIDO. Listo el Disclaimer, pueden comenzar a leer owo, ah cierto.

Segun Google-sempai xD, España/Antonio tiene 25 años, e Italia del Sur/Lovino tiene entre 22 a 23. En este fic, hago una historia de ellos de 18 y 15 años, respectivamente xD. Y en el recuerdo, tienen 13 y 10 años.

* * *

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, llevando una de sus manos a su frente para limpiarse el sudor. En sus labios, una sonrisa reconfortante adornaba su rostro. Últimamente hacía un calor arrasador, y no había mejor lugar para resguardarse del sol como una buena y fresca sombra de un árbol roble. Recargó su espalda en el tronco del árbol, sentándose en el verde césped debajo de este.

Un nuevo suspiro brotó de sus labios sintiéndose aliviado; con la mirada buscó su mochila que reposaba a su lado izquierdo, abriendo está para sacar de ellas un par de tomates rojos para comer.

Rió al mirar las frutas en sus manos, antes de morder una y degustar el dulzón jugo que desprendía. Sus ojos castaños se habían cerrado con deleite, sintiendo como poco a poco la fruta comenzaba a hidratarlo… Otro mordisco atacó a el tomate, sonriendo con dulzura mientras masticaba.

Y es que, a Lovino Vargas le resultaba gracioso que ahora amara su sabor, después de todo, no le gustaban los tomates rojos, o por lo menos así había sido algunos años atrás; nunca le habían gustado las cosas dulces, mucho menos ese tipo de tomates. Incluso, abandonaba el platillo más elaborado y apetitoso solo por ese ingrediente. Oh, claro que su abuelo le daba muchas reprimendas por ello, hasta Feliciano le reprochaba aquella acción, y aunque el castaño amaba mucho a su abuelo y fratello, en ese aspecto, no queria obedecerlos.

Los fresas rojas habían sido sus favoritas de siempre, eran agridulces, más suaves al morder y de un brillante color rojo. Pero, al llegar a sus nueve inocentes años, "algo" lo había hecho cambiar de opinión sobre aquella fruta.

Y que hacía que sus mejillas se encendieran en un intenso rojo, mientras comía de esos tomates y recordaba ese "algo" en particular.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

_-¡Tardaste demasiado, maldita sea! – exclamó el niño Lovino alzando sus brazos._

_-Lo siento, Lovi~ – dijo el dueño de los ojos verdes sonriendo a la distancia – estaba en práctica con el equipo de Basket._

_ Con calma, el mayor se fue acercando a la entrada de la primaria y secundaria Hetalia. Mirando con cierta gracia las acciones de Lovino al reprocharle._

_-Mentiroso ¿No sé supone que prácticas fútbol? – preguntó curioso el menor con su ceño fruncido, una vez que Antonio estuvo frente a él._

_-Por supuesto que si, solo que la práctica se canceló. Solo que Gilbert me vio salir demasiado temprano y me invito a jugar con ellos._

_ El menor lo miró molesto reprochándole con la mirada. Antonio le sonrió divertido._

_-Bueno, vamos – dijo alborotando los cabellos del menor, provocando un leve sonrojo indignado del niño – el abuelo Roma me matará si no te llevo a casa antes de que anochezca – decía antes de soltar una pequeña risa._

_-¡Stronzo! ¡No me trate como un niño! – se quejó Romano inflando sus mejillas y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho._

_ Antonio lo miró divertido sin dejar de caminar a su lado._

_-Entonces, no hagas esto – le sonrió picándole con los dedos las mejillas._

_ Las mejillas se colorearon desviando la mirada del mayor, frunciendo levemente sus labios y su ceño. Y pues claro, un buen puñetazo en el hombro español._

_ España se carcajeó ante la ternura del menor. Porque si, para Antonio su pequeño amigo era toda una ternura, demasiado para su salud mental. Negó con la cabeza._

_ Respirando con calma sin dejar que su sonrisa se borrará, mirando con detalle al niño frente a él. Miró su reloj de pulsera, aún faltaba un par de horas antes de que anocheciera, podrían ir al mercado a comprarse un antojo que tenía desde temprano. Tomó la mano de Romano y aceleró sus pasos, no pudiendo notar el sonrojo y la leve mueca nerviosa del joven Vargas._

_ Lo llevó hasta el mercado del pueblo, sin escuchar las protestas del menor sobre lo tarde que se hacía, excusándose solamente con "Tranquilizate, Tomatito. Ya nos iremos"_

_ Caminaron unas pocas cuadras más, antes de llegar al parque, donde según el mayor, le aseguraba que vendían las mejores frutas. El menor bufó derrotado aun siguiendo al español, mirando de desolado como algunas personas, los miraban curiosos y otros con desaprobación antes de seguir en lo suyo._

_ Desconcertado, Romano no pudo evitar mirar la espalda del Español, preguntándose el motivo de las miradas de los demás, sus ojos siguieron recorriendo la espalda del mayor hasta toparse con el brazo derecho de Antonio, donde sus manos iban entrelazadas. Un sonrojo adorno todo el rostro del niño, notando "el por qué" de las miradas sobre ellos._

_-Lovi~_

_-Pero que vergüenza – pensaba el menor tratando de ocultar su rostro con su mano libre._

_-¡Hey, Lovi~!_

_-Quizás crean que Antonio y yo… - sus pensamientos hicieron colorear más sus mejillas – tragame tierra._

_-¡Lovino! – Exclamó más fuerte el ojos verdes, logrando por fin captar la atención del menor – ¡Carajos!, ya pensaba cargarte hasta tu casa – decía en broma._

_-¡Silencio, Stronzo! – exclamó el menor sonrojado – estaba pensando en que decirle a mi abuelo para que no te patee el trasero._

_-Ha! Relajate, ya compré lo que quería – dijo con una sonrisa señalando la bolsa de papel en su brazo derecho – ven, vamos a comer algunos tomates bajo ese árbol de allá– indicó caminando hacia dicho lugar._

_ El pequeño Lovino hizo caso al joven español, ¡Solamente porque no tenia nada mejor que hacer!, se convenció el menor dirigiéndose junto al castaño hasta la sombra del árbol, sentándose bajo este mirando con detalle lo naranja del cielo desde ese lugar; Lovino se sintió nervioso al estar cerca del mayor, después de todo, esos pensamientos de hacía pocos minutos lo hacían sentir un tanto incomodo por la cercanía del ojos verdes. Ajeno al malestar del niño a su lado, Antonio registró su bolsa sacando de esta un brillante y jugoso tomate rojo. Lamió la comisura de sus labios antes de clavarle una ansiada mordida a la fruta, sintiendo su sabor dulce en su paladar. Nuevas mordidas no se dieron a esperar tras pasar unos pocos segundos de masticar y tragar los pedazos anteriores, degustando un tomate tras otro a gran velocidad._

_ Ya se encontraba degustando su penúltimo tomate cuando sintió una mirada sobre él, giró su rostro hacia la insistente mirada, topándose con unos ojos castaños curiosos mirándolo con asombro. Se sonrojó al olvidar tan descuidadamente que no estaba solo, tragando ruidosamente el último pedazo que quedaba en su boca._

_-Mierda – susurró sin que el menor lo escuchara – que mal amigo soy, debí ofrecerte una – dijo avergonzando mientras sacaba el último tomate de la bolsa – aquí tienes – agregó con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano con la fruta hacia su amigo._

_ Romano se removió incomodo, desviando la mirada de la verdosa de su amigo. No tenía muchas ganas de despreciar la ofrenda de su amigo, pero ¿Cómo decirle que odiaba los tomates, cuando su mejor amigo los amaba con tanto afán?_

_-Es que… - trató de explicar – no me gustan mucho las… las cosas dulces maldizione – terminó de decir ocultando su rostro con su flequillo._

_ El joven español lo miró sorprendido, riendo por lo bajo por lo antes escuchado. Acarició los cabellos del castaño, quien lo miró con ojos llenos de remordimiento bajó un ceño furioso. Antonio negó con la cabeza levemente antes de sonreírle al menor con ternura._

_-Lo que pasa es que no te han enseñado a comerlas – razonó España, sorprendiendo al pequeño italiano._

_-¿Acaso hay otra forma de comerlas? – Cuestionó Lovino alzando una ceja con curiosidad - Explicate, bastardo – "suplicó" el menor con fingido enojo. Si de esa forma podría estar más unido a su amigo –y amor platónico- quería intentarlo._

_ España sonrió alegre ante la disfrazada curiosidad del más joven._

_-Vale, primero... – comenzó– Quiero que cierres tus ojos y tomes el tomate entre tus manos – miró con una sonrisa más amplia como el castaño hacia lo que pedía – ahora, quiero que pienses en algo que te haga muy feliz y le das una mordida a al tomate._

_ Los ojos del menor se abrieron escépticos ante lo dicho por el mayor, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada del mayor diciendo "Confia en mi Lovi~", por lo que hizo caso omiso a sus dudas, y cerró sus ojos nuevamente. Algo que lo hiciera feliz… Algo que de verdad lo hiciera feliz..._

_-frunció sus labios avergonzado- Antonio – pensó con sus mejillas ardiendo antes de morder el tomate._

_ Sencillamente, no habían palabras para describir lo bien que le supo ese tomate a Lovino, era la primera vez que ese dulce sabor le gustara tanto, masticaba con suavidad cada pedazo, sintiendo un dulce sabor en su paladar en cada mordida de aquella fruta… Ahora entendía porque el español amaba tanto aquella maravillosa fruta, era simplemente maravilloso como ese simple alimento, podía hacerle despertar sus sentimientos por el mayor._

_ Mientras tanto, el mayor miraba embelesado el rostro del chico frente a él, mirando curioso como de blancas, sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas, y de cómo sus rosados labios se habían movido diciendo algo que sus oídos no habían podido escuchar. No pudo evitar removerse incomodo en su lugar por ello, de alguna extraña forma le fastidiaba no saber el motivo de tanta felicidad del joven… Ni siquiera quería pensar si ese motivo representaba un "alguien" y no una "cosa"._

_ Pero todo disgusto desapareció en el mismo instante en el que su mirada se posó de nuevo en los labios del niño, notando los suaves y brillantes gracias al jugo de la fruta, que se había encargado de hacerlos brillar aún más. Tragó en seco al sentir repentinamente su garganta secarse, repitiendo en su mente que esos no eran pensamientos sanos para con su pequeño amigo. Y es que, le era muy difícil apartar su ojo de aquellos pequeños labios tan tentadores._

_ Se giró quedando frente a frente antes el distraído Romano, posando sus manos por sobre sus rodillas, arrugando la tela de su pantalón escolar, sus labios estaban fruncidos, nervioso ante lo que planeaba hacer; relamió sus labios repentinamente secos, tragando en seco tras acercarse al rostro del menor, sin que este se diera cuenta de nada._

_ Cerró sus parpados con suavidad tratando de relajarse, cuando por fin, sus labios tocaron los contrario en un suave y puro beso. Romano abrió sus ojos ante el repentino roce, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza por darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho, haciéndola un puño a punto de golpear al pervertido español... Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, así que cuando fue cerrando de nuevo sus ojos para disfrutar del beso que le regalaba el español; quiso pensar que era solo porque le hacia un "favor" a España, y NO porque Italia del Sur lo quisiera. Pronto las manos del mayor se posaron en las mejillas del más joven, acariciando las sonrosadas mejillas unos pocos segundos antes, de separar sus labios del castaño más claro._

_ Antonio abrió sus parpados lentamente, sonriendo con ternura al mirar los brillantes y sorprendidos ojos castaños del niño ante él. De pronto, se sintió avergonzado, sintiéndose levemente incomodo ante la mirada castaña. Suspiró levemente tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón, rascando su mejilla antes de tomar la mano de Lovino y caminar por fin, hacia la casa del abuelo Roma. El viaje a casa del niño, había sido muy silencioso, el menor no había pronunciado palabras en todo el recorrido, y sencillamente, el español agradecía el silencio que ambos necesitaban en ese momento._

_ Los labios del mayor temblaban con ligereza cada vez que sus ojos se posaba en el rostro distraído del menor, sentía unas ganas de volverlo a besar, pero cuando esas ganas llegaban, rápidamente agitaba su cabeza en desaprobación sintiendo sus mejillas antes blancas, arder con levedad. Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, no pudo despedirse del pequeño italiano con normalidad, incluso sintió sus piernas temblar, cuando el pequeño niño se acercó a su cuerpo velozmente, cerrando sus ojos esperando el cabezazo por su atrevimiento, para luego abrirlo con sorpresa al sentirse abrazado por Romano y verlo salir corriendo a la entrada de su casa._

_ Sus ojos se habían abierto con sorpresa por la acción del menor, incluso sintió una enorme calidez en su pecho cuando el castaño lo había abrazado, llevó su mano hasta su pecho sintiéndolo latir desembocado y en su rostro una sonrisa enternecida se dibujó._

_ Desde ese día, varias cosas habían sucedido. Italia del Sur conocido como Lovino Vargas, había comenzado a comer tomates como si no hubiera mañana, sus mejillas no dejaban de coloreándose en cada mordida, sorprendiendo y extrañando a su abuelo y fratello, de tan repentino amor por los "tomates"… Mientras que para Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, ese día se había dado cuenta, de lo enamorado que estaba de su pequeño Lovi~._

_ Solo hacía falta esperar… de que ese niño se hiciera mayor, para quererlo como se lo merecía._

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

-Antonio bastardo, eres un pervertido – dijo divertido el castaño antes de terminar el segundo tomate.

-Eh? ¿Por qué soy un pervertido? – se sobresaltó con la pregunta. Mirando hacia todos lados sin encontrar al dueño de esa voz.

Una muy conocida carcajada se escuchó. Delatando la posición de su dueño sentado en una rama del árbol de cerezo.

-frunció su ceño mirandolo desde abajo- ¡es porque lo eres, Stupido Español! – dijo desviando su mirada del mayor.

Escuchó unos ruidos en el árbol, suponiendo rápidamente que se trataba del joven del parche, tratando de bajar del árbol con un salto. Siguió dándole la espalda, no porque estuviera molesto, sino que quería ocultar el gran sonrojo en su rostro que negaba mostrar frente al mayor.

-¡Oh, vamos Lovi~!_–_Le escuchaba decir – no te molestes, ni siquiera sé que hice para ser un pervertido – explicaba entre divertido y confundido. Lo meditó un rato – bueno está bien, si sé lo que te he hecho, pero no sé a qué viene ahora – agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

-No es de tu incumbencia, maldita sea – se "defendió" el menor avergonzado por lo que dijo el mayor – Eres un pervertido y de paso, un shotacon. Deberías saberlo.

¿Qué?_ –_exclamó sorprendido mirando a su novio. Si, después de muchos años, por fin había podido conseguir que su pequeño italiano fuera solamente suyo… Claro, fue gracias también a la ayuda del amigo canadiense del chico, pero prefería olvidar un poco ese detalle, despues de todo, su tomatito estaba molesto – ¡Espera un minuto!¿Cuándo he sido un shotacon?

Miró con una ceja alzada la espalda y el largo rulo del chico, esperando que este por lo menos se girara y le explicara sus motivos.

-P-pues… - Lo vio removerse en su sitio – d-desde que nos co-conocimos.

El castaño de melena más corta, parpadeó confundido, para luego sonreír con picardía al entender a lo que se refería.

-Vale_, _pero hay un problema… Solo soy tres años mayor que tú –soltó una pequeña risa- no puedo ser shotacon siendo menor de edad también, además, esa vez solo te di un inocente beso – respondió acercándose al menor sin que este se diera cuenta, abrazándolo por la espalda de este mientras se sentaba – pero… ¿Cómo no serlo con tan hermoso niño tentando a mi buen juicio? – cuestionó besando su mejilla derecha.

Miró con diversión las rojas orejas del menor, sonriendo con malicia antes de morder con suavidad una de ellas y sentir al menor estremecerse en sus brazos.

-¡N-no, no hagas eso! – se quejaba tratando de alejar un poco al castaño de melena oscura - ¡Merda!

-Pero cuando estamos solos, esto no te molesta~ – decía con picardía antes de morderle suavemente el cuello.

-¡Es-estamos en el patio del instituto! – Decía sin poder quitarse los inquietos brazos de su novio – ¡Antonio! – Exclamó asustado al verse de espaldas al césped con el Español sobre él.

Romano estaba recostado en el césped, con sus brazos sosteniendo la mitad de su peso, mientras que el español se encontraba sobre sus piernas con ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura del más joven. Sus labios se rozaban, mientras que la mirada verdosa solo se disponía a escanearlo con detalle.

-Pareces lindo tomatito~ – dijo despertando del trance al menor, besando su frente.

El del rulo desvió la mirada, haciendo una pequeña mueca con sus labios de pura vergüenza. El mayor lo miró con picardía, depositando pequeños besos en el cuello del menor. Escuchando como la respiración del menor se agitaba.

-Spa-spagna…

-siseó con un dedo en los labios de Lovino- ¿No querrás que nos descubran así, verdad? – cuestionó con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Depravati – susurró inflando las mejillas por quien sabe cuántas veces en el día.

Una risa se escuchó.

-¡Amo eso! – dijo el mayor sonriendo y besando las infladas mejillas con ternura.

-¿Ah? – articuló apenas mirándolo sin entender.

El mayor lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

-Que me encanta que seas tan inocente – susurró besando las mejillas y las comisuras de sus labios – Y más me encanta que solo seas así conmigo.

-B-basta… - susurró avergonzado sin apartar al español - ¡Demoni!

Divertido, el ojo-azul besó las mejillas rojas de su novio, mirando con ternura como este se hacia el "insensible" ante sus cariños. Le dio un suave beso en sus labios para quitarse de su cuerpo… O por lo menos eso planeaba hacer cuando su lengua percibió cierto sabor al relamerse los labios… Un nuevo beso atacó los labios de Romano, degustando suavemente ese exquisito y peculiar sabor de la boca del chico. Liberó la boca del italiano, ignorando un pequeño gruñido de reproche del contrario, estaba concentrado en descubrir por qué ese sabor le sentía tan familiar. Un suspiro escapó de los labios contrarios, llegando ese inconfundible olor a tomate a su sensible nariz.

Sus ojos se afilaron tras descubrir el olor, deslizando la punta de su lengua por los labios del chico bajo su cuerpo, delineándolos con lentitud, tratando de captar lo mayor posible ese placentero sabor de sus labios. Escuchó un leve jadeo, provocando que una mordida suave atacara el labio inferior bañado en jugo de manzana. Simplemente… Delicioso.

-colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Antonio, apartándolo- ¿Q-qué sucede, Bastardo?

-Luces como un tomate rojo… - comenzó a decir cabizbajo – y sabes… - se relamió sin que el pequeño tigre se diera cuenta – sabes a jugo de tomate.

-An-antonio… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Los hombros del menor temblaron, mirando a España esconderse aún más detrás de su flequillo… Alargando su mano hasta la mejilla del chico, golpeteando suavemente la mejilla de este, intentando llamarle la atención de alguna forma.

Pronto su cuerpo se estremeció al verse completamente en el suelo, con Antonio sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos seguían cubiertos por sus cabellos, tragando en seco con nerviosismo al ver en los labios del mayor, formarse una sonrisa maliciosa seguida de una leve risa.

-Mas queto... – tragó en seco – estas bien Stupi…?

Más se vio interrumpido por un par de labios sobre los suyos, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza en la camisa del mayor, entrecerrando sus ojos intentado seguir el intenso ritmo del apasionado país.

Los labios del español parecían querer devorar los suaves labios de su novio, mordiendo con suavidad y saboreando cada pequeño trozo de piel de estos. El beso se extendió hasta que el castaño menor separó sus labios para tomar aire, mirando con detalle la mirada lujuriosa del mayor haciendo temblar su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó sonrojado y con la respiración aun agitada.

Un nuevo beso silenció cualquier pregunta. Romano soltó un jadeo al sentir entre besos, como el mayor había abierto sus labios para profundizar más el beso, sintió su sangre subir de temperatura al sentir la lengua del mayor delinear con deleite sus labios con lentitud, tembló con fuerza cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, cerrando sus ojos y posando una de sus manos a la nuca del dragón, atraiéndolo más a su cuerpo; sin permitirle abandonar sus labios ni un momento.

No podía evitar gemir entre besos al sentir las inquietas manos del mayor masajear sus piernas por sobre el pantalón escolar, sintiendo aún más salvaje e intenso el beso cada vez que el mayor rozaba su lengua con la de él. El menor sentía que se derretía al apreciar las caricias del mayor en sus muslos, posicionándose este entre sus piernas, apoderándose a la vez de sus caderas, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. El italiano gimió en respuesta, separando de improviso sus labios para respirar con urgencia, mientras el "torero" se entretenía repartiendo un camino de besos húmedos en su cuello y quijada.

Lovino bufó con excitación cuando sintió al mayor posar sus labios en su oído izquierdo, lamiendo y mordiendo el lóbulo de este, regalándole exquisitos escalofríos que recorrieron toda su espina dorsal. Sus labios solo podían expresar jadeos y pequeños gemidos gustosos por los toques del ojos verdes, llevando sus manos a la ancha espalda del chico sobre él, alentándolo a seguir inconscientemente. En su rostro pequeñas gotas de sudor recorriendo el contorno de sus mejillas enrojecidas, labios rojos y entreabiertos, tentando al mayor a seguir con los besos hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Una sonrisa socarrona adornó el rostro del chico de piel canela, mientras se encargaba de dejar suaves marcas en el cuello del menor.

Su pequeño tomatito lo estaba tentando con ese olor y sabor a tomates en sus labios, ejerció un poco más de presión en sus caderas, haciendo una mayor fricción entre ellos, gruñendo con goce ante la sensación y el siseó del castaño bajo él. Respiró pausadamente, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza y sus mejillas un poco calientes, sonrió con orgullo al mirar su novio tan agitado bajo su cuerpo… Sencillamente, tan… tentador.

-acercando su rostro hasta sus hinchados labios- De esta noche no te salvas – sentenció el mayor lamiendo el labio inferior del italiano, deleitándose con un nuevo gemido de este.

-¿Qué? – Soltó en un pequeño grito – ¿Estas loco Spagna? ¡Ni sueñes que voy a...!

-lo besó- en mi casa, hoy – susurró en su oído – y más vale que tus labios sepan a tomate al llegar.

Le sonrió travieso ante la sonrojada cara del menor.

-¡Degenere!

-siseó dándole un suave beso- Bien sabes que así te gusto – susurró antes de morder su cuello y sentirlo arquear un poco su espalda – Ahora, estate quieto_, _y dame otro beso sabor a tomates – decía sonriéndole coqueto antes relamer sus propios labios.

The End


End file.
